


Not Today

by son_c



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_c/pseuds/son_c
Summary: Vic is protective over her bestie on a rough day.
Relationships: Michael/Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Look who is posting for the first time in FOREVER. I need this to be canon now. Hope you enjoy.

'It's a normal day.' Travis attempts to convince himself as he pours out some coffee for Miller, 'It's a happy day.'

Lost in thought, he is oblivious to the coffee spilling out of the cup and all over Dean's muffin, which was now a lemon...squoosh?  
"Hey, Montgomery! Watch it!" Dean looks visibly irritated.  
"Yeah, man, that muffin was delivered from his sister." Jack adds, but his eyes flash with slight concern rather than anger.  
"Are you ok?" Andy looks up, "You seem pretty out of it. We need to bring our A-game, Montgomery."  
Travis is rooted to the spot, his hazel eyes not blinking. "Yeah. A-game, right, sure."  
"Hey!" Andy looks more serious now, "I'm not kidding."  
The entire crew turn their heads as they hear the tune of Beyoncé's 'Irreplaceable' being hummed. Vic doesn't even acknowledge everyone's eyes on here. She struts straight towards Travis, puts his hand in hers and asks in front of the whole team, "You're good? Today?" Her brows spark up in consideration.  
"He has not been on his A-game this morning." Maya jokes.  
"Maybe you can talk some sense it to him, Vic." Dean comments.  
Vic goes into overdrive. "Do you guys not have any respect? Seriously? Wow. I gotta say, I'm surprised."  
She notices Travis' fingernails digging deeper into her hand. "I'm fine." He says sternly.  
"What?" Andy questions, "We weren't being disrespectful, if anything, Montgomery-"  
"Andy," Vic's voice softens a little, "Not today." She puts a lot of emphasis on 'Today'. Enough to make everyone pause for a second.  
Vic feels Travis stiffen beside her. "It's fine." He repeats. "I'm fine."  
"You know how I told you crying is good?" She smiles at him little, and whispers, only audible to him. "Crying is good."  
"I know." 

Andy is the first to realise. She drops her plate and it clatters loudly on the floor. "Travis." Her voice is all gentle and quiet, "I'm sorry. Oh my god, I didn't think."  
"It's fine." He uses that word for the fourth time.  
"It's not." She says.  
It's then Jack who remembers. "Oh man, are you okay?" He seems genuinely gutted with himself that he forgot.  
"I don't-" Maya starts, "What?"  
"The date." Andy points at her phone, flashed on at the table.  
Maya's eyes widen as Dean's jaw drops.  
"Bro, I am so sorry. Are you good?"  
"Montgomery." Is all Maya gets out.  
"Damn it." Travis whispers, and all eyes immediately look in his direction. His eyes shine. 

Memories of his old team start to flood through his mind. Memories of him. 'Do not cry.' He warns himself, 'Not in front of the whole team.' But it's too late. And once he's started, he can't stop. Big, thick tears. 'Damn it!' He thinks. He doesn't realise he says this out loud. They were all looking at him. He panicks, and Vic must notice because in an act of kindness, and in an effort to protect her best friend's pride, she throws her arms around him. Crying is good, but that never meant it was easy.


End file.
